Ranks
The ranks of the military hierarchy of Post Diaspora star nations largely followed the traditions of Old Earth military organizations. Comparative Naval ranks (officers) Standard abbreviations: Lieutenant - Lieut.; Senior Grade - S.G.; Junior Grade - J.G. Comparative Marine ranks Andermani Empire Navy rank *Großadmiral der Flotte — Grand Admiral of the Fleet *Großadmiral — Grand Admiral, the equivalent of Fleet Admiral ( , ) *Admiral *Vizeadmiral — Vice Admiral *Konteradmiral — Counter Admiral, the equivalent of Rear Admiral *Flotillenadmiral — Flotilla Admiral, the equivalent of Commodore *Kapitän der Sterne — Captain of the Stars, the equivalent of Captain ( , ) *Fregattenkapitän — Frigate Captain, the equivalent of an RMN Commander ( ) *Korvettenkapitän — Corvette Captain, the equivalent of an RMN Lieutenant Commander *Kapitänleutnant — Lieutenant Captain, the equivalent of an RMN Lieutenant (Senior Grade) *Oberleutnant der Sterne — Senior Lieutenant of the Stars, the equivalent of an RMN Lieutenant (Junior Grade) ( ) *Leutnant der Sterne — Lieutenant of the Stars, the equivalent of an RMN Ensign *Kadett — Cadet, equivalent of an RMN Midship(wo)man *Enlisted personnel Navy Note *The IAN ranks Leutnant der Sterne, Oberleutnant der Sterne, and Kapitän der Sterne parallel the German naval ranks of Leutnant zur See, Oberleutnant zur See, and Kapitän zur See (which are distinguished from the Army ranks of Leutnant, Oberleutnant and Oberst). However, since the IAN is a space navy rather than a wet navy, the titles are "of the stars" (der Sterne) rather than "at sea" (zur See). Army rank *Oberst – Colonel *Oberstleutnant – Lieutenant Colonel Council for an Independent Prism *Commodore *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Masada Navy rank *Admiral of the Faithful *Captain of the Faithful *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Subofficer Navy Note *Question of convergention of People's Navy ranks possibly appeared in 1903 P.D. Army rank *Brigadier *Colonel *Lieutenant People's Republic of Haven / Republic of Haven Military Note *State Security Naval and Ground Forces ranks matched regular Navy and Marine Corps ranks. ( , ) *Under the Committee of Public Safety all ranks were preceded by term Citizen. Usage of the style Sir/Ma'am was reserved for People's Commissioners.Most People's Navy Admirals considered the use of the term Citizen a "comic book opera" at best, and rebelled against it by breaking with naval tradition and referring to their staff by given names. Several commissioners allowed the use of the term skipper when refering to the captain. Navy rank Flag Officer *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Commodore Non-flag Commissioned Officer *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Ensign *Midshipman Non-Commisioned Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer Third Class Enlisted personnel *Spacer First Class *Spacer Second Class *Spacer Third Class Marine rank Commissioned officer *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Non-Commisioned Officer *Sergeant Major *Master Gunnery Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal Enlisted personnel *Lance Corporal *Private First Class *Private Protectorate of Grayson Navy rank *High Admiral *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Commodore *Senior Captain *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant (Senior Grade) *Lieutenant (Junior Grade) *Ensign Navy Note *Enlisted personnel — according to fan sources GSN enlisted personnel ranks were the same as in the RMN. Army / Marine rank *Colonel *Captain *Lieutenant Harrington Steadholder's Guard *Brigadier *Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Sergeant *Corporal *Armsman Republic of Monica *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Commodore *Captain *Commander *Senior Lieutenant *Junior Lieutenant Silesian Confederacy Navy Note According to Saganami Island Tactical Simulator Navy rank Commissioned Officer *Admiral *Fleet Admiral *Vice Admiral *Counter AdmiralAt HH6 a fake Rear Admiral appeared. Rank of Commodore mentioned at HH0, but not listed at SITS, Ship Book 2. *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Sub Lieutenant *Ensign Enlisted personnel *Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer 1st Class *Petty Officer 2nd Class *Petty Officer 3rd Class *Senior Mate *Mate *Apprentice *Recruit Solarian League Navy rank *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Commodore *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant Marine / Gendarme rank *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Star Empire / Kingdom of Manticore Navy Note Admiral ranks in Manticore are divided into two tiers: junior or "of the Red" and senior or "of the Green" (e.g. Vice Admiral of the Green). Navy rank Flag Officer Commissioned OfficerMedical Branch officers had their rank prefixed by Surgeon Warrant Officerintroduced in *Master Chief Warrant Officer *Senior Chief Warrant Officer *Chief Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer 1st Class *Warrant Officer 2nd Class Non-Commissioned Officeraccording to David Weber's tech bible *Senior Master Chief Petty Officerin real world Royal Navy rating varies depending on job, eg. Boatswains Mate, Builder, etc. *Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer Third Class Enlisted personnel *Spacer First Class *Spacer Second Class *Spacer Third Class Marine rank Officer * Marshal of the Corps — known as Commandant of the Marine Corps * Field Marshal * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * CaptainAboard a starship, the title was Major (honorary), when the ship's CO held the rank of Captain, to avoid confusion about who was meant when someone spoke of the Captain. * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant Non-Commissioned Officer *Regimental Sergeant Major *Sergeant Major — the highest Marine SNCO aboard the ship, called the Gunny *First Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Platoon Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal Enlisted personnel *Private First Class *Private References External links *Royal Manticoran Naval Officer's Guide - Grayson Supplement *Royal Manticoran Naval Officer's Guide - Harringtom Steading Guard supplement Category:Military of the Andermani Empire Category:Masadan Military Category:Grayson Military Category:Havenite Military Category:Military of Manticore Category:Monica Category:Silesia Category:Military of the Solarian League Category:Military